In The End
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: LelouchXC.C pensando durante el Requiem y despues de este, sobre ellos. Basado en In the End! De Linkin Park! Pasen y lean!


_**KONICHIWA MINN-SAN!**_

_**Otro Songfic, ahora se intercalarán Lelouch luego C.C, luego Lelouch luego C.C y así sucesivamente...**_

_**AHORA A Leer**_

_**Y agradescanle a mi banda favorita Linkin Park!**_

In The End

_Comienza con_

_Una cosa, no sé por que_

Todo comenzo cuando me seguías sin darme cuenta, hasta el día de hoy me guiás y yo ni en cuenta. El Geass el poder de los reyes que inicio todo...

_Nunca importa cuan duro trates_

_Mantenlo en tu mente_

_Yo diseñe esta rima_

_Para explicar en su debido tiempo_

_Todo lo que sé_

No importa si caes, no importa cuanto empeño pongas ten siempre presente que yo te guió y te explico cuando la situación lo amerita... mi conocer.

_El tiempo es una cosa valiosa_

_Miralo volar por las oscilaciones del péndulo_

_Miralo contar regresivamente al final del día_

_El reloj hace Tic Tac y la vida se aleja_

El tiempo contando para que mi final se acerque, para crear el mundo ideal. Veo la espada acercarse a mi y veo que es hora de que.. lo antiguo de aleje y lo nuevo se acerque.

_Es tan irreal_

_No mirés hacia abajo_

_Mira el tiempo pasar afuera de la ventana_

_Intentando mantenerlo _

_Pero ni siquiera supe_

_Lo gasté todo solo para_

_Mirarte partir_

Es irreal verte "morir" a manos de Suzaku... miro a todos y el tiempo no pasa para mi... luego de eso, intento mantener la farza... pero la duda me corroe... acaso gaste mi tiempo para que mueras ahora? NO! Lelouch jamás me mentiría.

_Guardé todo adentro_

_Y aunque intenté_

_Todo se cayó en pedazos_

_Lo que se significa para mi eventualmente_

_Será un recuerdo de un tiempo cuando_

_Intenté tan duro_

_Y fue tan lejos_

Mi dolor y sufrimiento queda en mi... aunque como C.C intente ocultarlo para mi es diferente... mi farza se derrumba... Ahora en el momento de mi muerte a ojos de los demás serás solo una memoria más... intente y llegue lejos en la reconstrucción del mundo que ahora es tarea de Nunnally y Suzaku.

_Pero en el fin_

_Realmente no importa_

_Tenía que caer_

_Para perderlo todo_

_Pero en el fin_

_Realmente no importa_

Al final perdí todo? No.. quizá la mayoría... pero sobrevivió lo más importante... Lelouch. Lo demás es solo material por lo que Realmente no importa.

_Una cosa, no sé por que_

_Nunca importa cuan duro trates_

_Mantenlo en tu mente_

_Yo diseñe esta rima_

_Para explicarme como_

_Intenté tan duro_

No importa cuan duro trate, ni cuantas veces me tropieze porque C.C simplemente no me dejará caer ni rendirme... por eso Intentaré con lo mejor de mi.

_A pesar de la manera que estabas burlándote de mi_

_Actuando como si yo fuera parte de tu propiedad_

_Recordando todas las veces que luchaste conmigo_

_Estoy sorprendido llego tan lejos_

A pesar de la manera en que te trataba y lo que te decía... lo interpretaste correctamente como yo lo predije... esas fueron batallas entre tu intelecto y el mío... las cuales resultaron en empate, pero me sorprende todavía que así sea.

_Las cosas no son de la manera que eran antes_

_Tu no me reconocerías nunca más_

_No como me conociste antes_

_Pero todo vuelve a mi_

_Pero en el Fin_

Cuando el Requiem inicio nadie me reconocería... no por dejar la máscara sino por... ser así. Nadie aparte de ti volvio a mi luego de mi muerte... porque en el fin solo tu me reconoces.

_Guardaste todo adentro_

_Y aunque yo intenté todo se cayó en pedazos_

_Lo que significa para mi eventualmente_

_Sere un recuerdo de un tiempo cuando_

_Intenté tan duro_

_Y fue tan lejos_

Trataste de imitarme volviendote frío pero... tu farza se cae en pedazos porque... aún eres un niño que necesito cuidar... no se si al final solo seré un recuerdo para ti pero intentare que vivas juntos la eternidad.

_Pero en el Fin_

_Realmente no importa_

_Tenía que caer_

_Para perderlo todo_

_Pero en el Fin_

_Realmente no importa_

Al final no me interesa el resultado de todo... al fin pude escapar y crear un mundo mejor... ahora es tarea de ellos reconstruir lo que yo destruí.

_Yo puse mi confianza en ti_

_Empujé tan lejos como pude ir_

_Y para todo esto_

_Hay solo una cosa que deberías saber_

_Yo puse mi confianza en ti_

_Empujé tan lejos como pude ir_

_Y para todo esto_

_Hay solo una cosa que deberías saber_

Mi confianza esta contigo... aunque sea algo tan debil e inutil... debes saber que yo te ayudare todo lo que pueda... y solo eso debes saber.

_Intenté tan duro_

_Y fue tan lejos_

_Pero en el Fin_

_Realmente no importa _

_Tenía que caer_

_Para perderlo todo_

_Pero en el Fin_

_Realmente no importa_

Al final caí ante los ojos del mundo... pero la realidad de todo es que... ahora... puedo estar feliz, sin guerras, sin preocupaciones... en el fin podre estar con C.C.

_**Bueno yo que se! salio rarito pero andenle! Reviews! Minna!**_

_**Hasta entonces!**_

_**Sayonara Minna-san!**_


End file.
